


Sunlight cast me away (I don’t want to start another day)

by EnviousHope



Series: Things You Find in a Garden [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Regret, Superheroes, Superpowers, Superpowers - Freeform, Supervillains, Symbolism in Daffodils - Freeform, Time Loop, Time Travel, Vague Descriptions of Blood and Injury, Vague Mentions of a Super powered Society, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Woah that’s an actual tag ö, sorta - Freeform, vague descriptions of blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHope/pseuds/EnviousHope
Summary: Synopsis;The hero, Kuro was chosen to fight against the villain, Kumi.During mid-battle they had realised that they both had the power of chronometry, and had activated it at the same time causing them to be stuck in a time loop.At one point, Kumi offers a solution.And at one point, along the way, things get complicated.OR;The Author regrets everything, yet is still somewhat proud of their work uwu
Relationships: Kuro/Kumi, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Superhero/Supervillain
Series: Things You Find in a Garden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sunlight cast me away (I don’t want to start another day)

**Author's Note:**

> *Sobs* Look at all that unnecessary effort—
> 
> why did I do this?
> 
> I blame quarantine for giving me too much free time
> 
> I’m posting this at 4AM don’t ask why
> 
> ...
> 
> Haha English PT go brr

Somewhere down the line, Kuro wondered if he had just succeeded in what every villain had tried and failed to do; single handedly dooming the city, no, the planet. The Elite were the best of the best, a title given to only the heroes who were deemed worthy. Kuro was a hero, but he is not worthy, not anymore.

He wondered if anyone will ever remember any of this, remember the endless days and the ever repetitive mornings. Would anyone else remember the black corpses and the yellow flowers illuminated by the fading sunlight against the crimson pavement? Because time was a fickle thing, and time he had had at the tip of his fingertips, and time he had lost his grasp on.

Was he ever really the right choice? Was there really no one else they could send against her? Would he even live to see the end of this? Because there had to be an end. There had to be. A final crescendo to this ever spinning cycle, the cycle of a clock slowly breaking down with every chime till it eventually grounded its hands to dust.

Kumi was her name, and he had never met her before today, or was it yesterday now? He wasn't sure how time even applied to them anymore. She had felt too familiar to him the first time, and those feelings only amplified every time they reacquainted with each other again. 

Somewhere in between every battle, every conversation, every quiet moment they spent together in silence, she had started to feel less like the monster she was portrayed as in the public and more like an actual person.

Kuro didn't know how to feel about that. One moment they were fighting like every hero-villain pair out there and the next thing they knew they both held time at their fingertips and pulled. Time started to rip at the seams and time punished them dearly for it. The next thing Kuro remembered was waking up 12 hours earlier, on the same day. Which would've been fine if it wasn't for the fact that he always woke up on the same day every since.

It was maddening, frightening even, and then;

“This was all caused by our powers right? So theoretically, if one of us were to simply stop existing..” Kumi had proposed one simple solution, something that Kuro had been tasked with since the very beginning yet it was something he hadn't truly considered.  
“A fight to the death would be the simple fix then, no?”

It wasn’t that complicated. It shouldn’t be complicated. And yet somehow, they had allowed this to be dragged out too long.

Duck, roll, slice, dash, weave, run, and repeat.

“How was your day?’ Kumi’s eyes were filled with mirth as she swung her stave down hard, and Kuro vaguely wondered if he had started to grow numb to it all. The shattering of concrete, and shards of glass falling through the air, the screams of the people as they were crushed under the weight of it all.

They were both covered in ash and soot, the floors and streets beneath them were painted red, orange, yellow, and black. Kuro barely managed a halfhearted shrug as Kumi took another swing, this time at him, with her stave.

“Same as always.” His voice had somehow managed to come out steady and his posture looked relaxed, he knew she could see right through him but it was worth the effort anyways.

“I have one mission and one mission only.” Her eyes narrowed at that before she barked a laugh, her stave landed its mark against his torso and as he felt the air get knocked out of his system he took the chance to lug his morning star at her head. It would miss, he knew that.

“To kill me and only me, I’m flattered really.” That wasn’t true, he wanted to say, but the decidedly still missing air from his system begged otherwise.

Kuro felt his vision blurr, whether it was from the smoke of the blackened corpses on the ground or the way Kumi had roughly slammed him onto an already unstable building was up to debate. Still though, he couldn't help but watch as the sun set over the horizon, a feeling of resignation washed over him.

The sun painted the streets in its ever dying glory and it would’ve been romantic were it to be any other setting, maybe in another world Kuro and Kumi would’ve been exchanging daffodils under the rapidly approaching dark sky rather than hits, marks, and blows.

“And what am I to you?” Kuro couldn’t help but ask, the sane part of him screamed to get up and finish it, but that part was shoved aside for the loud voice inside his head begging to know the answers only Kumi could give.

Kuro watched as the sunlight started to slowly fade from the corner of his eyes while Kumi stood over him, why wasn't she doing anything? He knew the reason, they both did. And it was that they would both rather die first than watch the other do so.

But if Kumi died first then that would’ve meant that she’d won, and Kuro had always been a sore loser.

“Everything, you are my everything.” She whispered, so soft that it could’ve been lost in the wind. When had she gotten so close? Kuro couldn’t help but think of how warm it was, how warm she was.

The sky faded to black behind them and before they knew it the only lights left were the fires raging below them.

Kuro opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm clock playing the silly christmas jingle that his friends had gotten him over two years ago. He wondered, belatedly, how Kumi was waking up as well.

Maybe he'll get a chance to ask her today.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’know I kinda want to continue this, but I’m also kinda lazy..
> 
> If this Ever gets traction (doubtful) I might just do that ;-;
> 
> Feedback appreciated ^-^


End file.
